


Das Tier und der Gott

by Satisfiktion (satisfiction)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Consent, Erwins POV, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Beta Read, sex but somewhat implicit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfiction/pseuds/Satisfiktion
Summary: Erwins Versuche, Levi näherzukommen, ohne ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen, im Zeitraffer.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 4





	Das Tier und der Gott

Unmenschlich. Wie Tiere leben sie hier unten im Dreck. Seine Klinge blitzt am Hals des Mannes – warum sind seine Augen so faszinierend? – Während sein Team die anderen beiden auf den Platz stößt. Ist das hier unten, was von der Menschheit übrigbleibt, ohne die disziplinierende Hand der Zivilisation? Was könnte aus diesem Wildfang werden, gezähmt…

–

Seine Worte sind hart, aber notwendig. Und überraschend, denn – seit wann tut es in seiner eigenen Brust weh, sie auszusprechen? Überhaupt, auch der Anblick des kleinen Mannes, kniend im Blut seiner Freunde, das sich mit dem des Titanen mischt, tut ebenfalls weh. Er wendet den Blick ab und treibt seinen Wallach daran vorbei.

–

Als habe er den einzigen Grund für seine Existenz mit ihm von der Straße aufgelesen, ist der Wildfang – _Levi_ – irgendwann immer hinter ihm. Wenn Erwin sich, das Herz fast in der Kehle, aus dem Schlamm hochstemmt, weil sein Pferd gestürzt ist, und es plötzlich Titanengedärme regnet, weil Levi ein gottverdammter Tänzer in der Luft ist und das Ungetüm zerteilt, sodass der tote Körper vor und hinter Erwin aufschlägt, statt auf ihm. Wenn er hinter ihm steht, neben den anderen Truppführern, weil Erwin zum Kommandanten befördert wird – warum zur Hölle kann er Levis zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck _spüren_? Wenn Levi spät in der Nacht wortlos in sein Büro kommt, weil er offensichtlich auch Albträume hat und nicht schlafen kann, auf der Fensterbank die Arme um seine Knie schlingt, und das Lesen all der Dokumente plötzlich friedlich wird. 

–

Ihre Zusammenarbeit ist effizient, erfolgreich und professionell. Erwin ist kein Idiot und weiß genau, welchen Effekt Levi auf ihn hat, wenn er fluchend über den Dreck in die Bracken tritt und sein durchnässtes Hemd an seiner Haut klebt. Wenn er die jungen Rekruten zurechtweist, schroff, um sie auf Distanz zu halten, weil er glaubt, das würde es einfacher machen. Wenn er fliegt. Er vermutet, dass er auf Levi ähnlich wirkt. Er spürt Levis Blicke, nachts wenn er mit hochgerollten Ärmeln und chaotischen Haaren über den Dokumenten brütet. Er weiß genau, dass er manchmal in den frühen Morgenstunden an seinem Schreibtisch hochschreckt, und Levi seine Dokumente in Sicherheit gebracht und einenMantel über ihn gebreitet hat. Wie Levis Hände an seinem Rücken zittern, dieses eine Mal, als er in diesen Trümmerregen gerät und noch im Feld verbunden werden muss.Aber so offensichtlich die Zeichen auch sind – er ist nicht umsonst Kommandant – genauso unmöglich ist es für ihn, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Selbstverständlich gibt es strikte Regeln gegen Beziehungen unter Offizieren, gemacht für schwächere Menschen, die unfähig sind, ihre Gefühle aus ihren Entscheidungen herauszuhalten. Aber er ist lange genug in der Politik tätig, um zu wissen, dass Regeln völlig egal sind, solange man den Schein wahren kann, sie einzuhalten. Die Regeln halten ihn nicht auf. Aber wenn er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, und Levi vor ihm steht und ihn ansieht, ist ihm völlig klar: würde er Levi in diesem Moment bitten, auf die Knie zu sinken und unter dem Schreibtisch seinen Schwanz zu lutschen, würde er es tun. Doch er will keinen Vogel aus dem Himmel fangen. Also bleibt nichts weiter zu tun, als die Hand auszustrecken, und zu warten. Und gelegentlich – heißes Wasser auf seinem Rücken und schnell atmend, Levis Gesicht vor seinen geschlossenen Augen – drängt sich ihm die eine Frage auf, die er – scheiße, ist nicht die Menschheit auf seine Intelligenz angewiesen? – nicht beantworten kann. Warum kommt er nicht?

–

„…und deshalb gilt der Typ mit dem Loch im Schädel, der an der verpfuschten Operation gestorben ist, als erster Hinweis auf Zivilisation unserer Vorfahren. Es ist also nicht unmenschlich, Löcher in Titanenschädel zu sägen, sondern Fortschritt! Ein Schritt in Richtung eines neuen Zeitalters!“ Hange gestikuliert bei diesen Worten so heftig, das Erbsen über den Tisch regnen.

„Oi, Vierauge. Mach das sauber, oder du hast als nächste ein Loch in deinem Schädel.“ Erwin muss lachen.

–

Sie stehen auf der Mauer, Blicke auf dem Horizont. Wildgänse ziehen über sie.

„Wenn alles vorbei wäre. Was würdest du dann tun?“, fragt Erwin, betrachtet die tief stehende Sonne.

„Dich finden“, sagt Levi, ohne zu zögern, und Erwin ist nicht sicher ob sie vom selben _wenn alles vorbei ist_ sprechen.

–

Das Fieber hat sich gelegt, der Stumpf pocht.

„Warum zur Hölle lächelst du?“ Erwin zwingt sein Gesicht zurück in einen neutralen Ausdruck. Doch Levi sieht aus, als sei etwas in ihm zerbrochen.

–

Am Abend sitzt Hange an seinem Bett, liest ihm Unterlagen vor, denn er wird sicher nicht aufhören, nicht jetzt. Levi ist nicht wiedergekommen. Hange merkt, dass er unkonzentriert ist und senkt die Blätter.

„Gib ihm etwas Zeit. Das hat ihn kalt erwischt. Du bist wie ein Gott für ihn, und Götter verwundet man nicht.“ Und plötzlich ergibt alles einen Sinn, denn mit einem Gott schläft man vermutlich auch nicht. Er lässt den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. Fast bittet er Hange, Levi herzubringen, damit sie reden können, und er sich endlich wieder konzentrieren kann, aber wer ist er, einen Vogel von Himmel zu holen?

–

Erwin starrt auf seine Formationsidee, die er aus Papierschnipseln und Tintenfassdeckeln und leeren Gläsern – Levi ist im Rekrutentraining – auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammengeschoben hat. Er dreht das Stück Seife in der Hand das Levi ihm zu Beginn ihrer Arbeitsbeziehung zusammen mit einem Putzlappen auf den Tisch geknallt hat, und das er nicht zum Putzen benutzt, um es nicht aufzubrauchen, weil es riecht wie Levi. Er wäre am effektivsten an der rechten Front, aber sicherer links. Zögern. Dann platziert er es rechts. Er stützt seinen Kopf in die Hand, massiert seine Schläfe, betrachtet die Formation, atmet den Geruch der Seife ein.

–

Als die Tür zu seinem Büro sich schließlich doch wieder öffnet, und Levis kleine Form sich hineinschiebt, ist Erwin überrascht. Dachte, er hätte ihn verloren. Aber alles ist wie immer, Levi bleibt hinter ihm. Sein Levi, der unaufgefordert sein Büro putzt – _Du Schwein machst es ja nicht_ –, ihm Tee auf den Schreibtisch stellt, wenn er vor lauter Arbeit vergisst, zu trinken, ihm vom Tag mit den Rekruten erzählt – _Diese Bratze Eren hat schon wieder Streit mit dem Pferdegesicht angezettelt_ – ihm still eine Hand auf die Schulter legt, wenn er das Gefühl hat, sich übernommen zu haben, es nicht zu schaffen, weil Levi ihn – scheinbar als einziger – lesen kann. Sie reden nicht darüber.

–

Erwin starrt die Decke an. Warum ist Levi zurückgekommen? Hat er ihm vergeben, akzeptiert, dass er nichts weiter ist als ein Blender, ein eiskalter Egoist, der zufällig mit einem überragenden Intellekt gesegnet? Oder – viel schlimmer, und viel wahrscheinlicher – wusste er einfach nicht, wohin sonst mit sich? Er wird ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen können, also klemmt er sich ein paar Unterlagen zwischen die Zähne und macht sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Anscheinend hat er es nicht abgeschlossen, denn Levi schläft auf seinen Schreibtisch gesunken, zwischen einem Staubtusch und einem Stapel säuberlich gestapelter Berichte. Erwin zündet eine Kerze an, breitet seine Jacke über ihn uns setzt sich zum Lesen aufs Fensterbrett.

–

Er kehrt zurück vom ultimativen Glücksspiel, grün und blau geprügelt, siegreich. Levi vermeidet ihn anzusehen, bis sie wieder in seinem Büro sind, nach Historias Krönungszeremonie, irgendwie rehabilitiert, erschöpft. So ein seltsam künstlicher Anlass.Seine Uniform erscheint ihm zu eng. Er kämpft darum, sie einhändig abzulegen. Levi hilft ihm. Er spürt Levis warmen Atem auf seiner Brust. Dann seine Hände an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Erwin wird ganz ruhig, will Levi nicht verscheuchen. Levis Hände gleiten über seine Brust, schieben das Hemd zur Seite. Er hört Levi heftig einatmen. Seine Finger kitzeln ein wenig, aber Erwin hält still. Beobachtet Levi, während dieser mit seinen Fingern an den Striemen vorbeigleitet, den Verbrennungen. Levi hält den Kopf gesenkt, Haare über der Stirn, will seinen Ausdruck verbergen. Er streift das Hemd von seinen Schultern und hängt es zu der Jacke. Geht um ihn herum, Finger federleicht auf seinem Rücken. Schließlich lässt Levi die Finger sinken und hilft ihm zurück in das Hemd. Er geht wortlos und ohne Erwin anzusehen, aber nicht, ohne seine Hand zu drücken. Fester Griff, warm. Sein Daumen streicht über Erwins Handrücken. Draußen auf der Fensterbank singt eine Amsel.

–

„Vielleicht hätte ich einen Teeladen“, sagt Levi.

„Das klingt schön“, sagt Erwin.

„Was ist mit dir, alter Mann?“

„Ein Haus auf dem Land vielleicht, wo einen die Leute in Ruhe lassen. Vielleicht eine Familie…“

„Klingt beschissen“, sagt Levi, aber die Kante seiner Hand berührt Erwins und – wow, halt, ist das ein Lächeln?

–

Der Keller rückt näher und Erwin spürt die Aufregung in seinen Adern hochkochen, aber gleichzeitig wünscht sich, er könne Levi heraushalten. Wenn er ihm befehlen würde zu bleiben, würde er bleiben. Er ist ein Gott in Levis Welt. Und ein Keller ist doch nichts für einen Vogel… Aber dann, sein Lächeln. Vielleicht wäre ihn zum Bleiben zu zwingen schlimmer.

–

Sie reden über die bevorstehende Mission und Levi sagt eine Menge höchst rationaler Dinge – deswegen ist er also gekommen – bedroht ihn sogar ein wenig, doch alles was Erwin hört ist _bleib_. Und Levi ist so verzweifelt, es tut so weh, aber er kann nicht anders, er muss in diesen Keller, aber Levi darf nicht aus den falschen Gründen sein Leben riskieren und Erwin möchte kein Gott mehr sein.

„Ist es dir so wichtig? Wichtiger als deine Beine?“

„Ja.“

„Wichtiger als der Sieg der Menschheit?“

„Ja.“ Es ist nichts als die Wahrheit. Und er sieht es in Levis Augen, wie er begreift. Aber dann geschieht ein kleines Wunder, und Levi sagt:

„Erwin. Ich vertraue dir.“ Die Tür fällt ins Schloss, und Erwin bricht auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen und weint. Schließlich reißt er sich wieder zusammen – Kommandant, verdammt, übers Gesicht wischen – raus aus dem Büro, wieder auf andere Gedanken kommen, öffnet die Tür, und Levi steht wie eingefroren da, Hand auf Höhe des Griffes. Steht da, _wo er ihn gehört haben muss_. Er starrt ihn an, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen überfordert, aber Levi zieht Erwin an sich, lässt seine Stirn gegen seine Brust sinken. Legt seine Hände um Erwins Kiefer, neigt seinen Kopf – hat er auch geweint? Erwin nickt. Und Levi küsst ihn, wild und heiß und richtig. Endlich ist er zu ihm gekommen.

–

Erwin sitzt weit zurückgelehnt, schwer atmend in seinem Stuhl, während Levi auf seinem Schoß auf- und absinkt. Er streicht sich eine verschwitze Haarsträhne aus er Stirn.

„Warum haben wir verfickt nochmal solange hierfür gebraucht?“ Und Erwin will etwas antworten über die Art menschlicher Beziehung und Vertrauen und die Angst vorm Verletzen persönlicher Grenzen, aber Levi bewegt sich auf eine Art, die die Worte in seiner Kehle versiegen und nur ein tiefes Stöhnen entweichen lässt. Levi lässt seine Stirn auf Erwins sinken. Seine Lippen sind überall. Noch nie hat Erwin seinen Arm so sehr vermisst.

„Ich würde dir in die Hölle folgen“, keucht Levi. Erwin packt seine Hüfte und stößt ihm entgegen, schmiegt sich tiefer in ihn hinein, Levis Rücken biegt sich durch, und Erwin wünscht, sie könnten sich noch näher sein. Das ist eine furchtbare Idee, einer von ihnen wird sterben, und den anderen verwundet zurücklassen. Aber – diese dunklen Augen – es ist schon längst zu spät. Er presst die Hand über seine Augen. Levi nimmt sie, küsst seine Handfläche.

„Oi, Erwin. Lass das.“ Levi hat aufgehört, sich zu bewegen. Verwirrt blickt Erwin zu ihm hinauf. Einen anderen Mann würde Levis Gesichtsausdruck vermutlich einschüchtern.

„Fang nicht wegen mir an, zu bereuen. Ich werde dir deine Beine doch noch brechen, und in der nächsten Runde wirst du flennen wie ein kleiner Hurensohn. Aber ich werde keine Gnade zeigen, also überleg es dir gut.“ Und Erwin küsst ihn, mit allem, was er hat. Ein seltsamer Gedanke von zerlöcherten Schädeln und einer Gruppe frühzeitlicher Menschen, die alles auf eine Karte setzen, um einen der Ihren zu retten, flattert durch seinen Kopf. Ist das Zivilisation?

–

Schreie, Blut. Erwin starrt ins Chaos. Er ist nah, so nah… Levi sagt etwas darüber, dass er den Biest-Titanen töten wird, sich opfern, ihnen die Flucht ermöglichen, aber das wird er nicht. Dafür ist also die Regelung gegen Beziehungen unter Offizieren gut… Er ist wohl doch nur ein Mensch. Er sieht Levi an, und es tut weh. Er weiß, was zu tun wäre, aber den Plan auszusprechen, würde seinen Tod besiegeln. Er hat sich für den Tod entschieden, vor langer Zeit. Aber erst jetzt versteht er, wie schwer es ist. So kurz, so dicht vor der Wahrheit. Wie vielen seiner Kameraden hat er das ebenfalls angetan?

–

Das Gewicht erdrückt ihn fast, er muss sich setzen, die Kiste knarrt unter ihm. Er kann es nicht entscheiden, er kann nicht, er– Levi sinkt vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Ich entscheide für dich.“ Die Zeit verlangsamt sich, und für einen Augenblick sind da nur Levi und er. Eine winzige Angst, dass Levi, sein starker, selbstloser Levi, sich opfern will für seine Kellertür. Weil er nicht sicher ist, ob er die Kraft hätte, abzulehnen. „Opfere deinen Traum und stirb.“ Das Gewicht fällt von seinen Schultern. Dieses Mal wendet Levi sein Gesicht nicht ab, Erwin sieht den Schmerz und begreift, dass Levi in zerstörerischer Selbstlosigkeit entschieden, und ihm gesagt hat, was er hören wollte. Ein Lächeln. Kein Gott, kein Dämon, ja? In Levis Meinung, der einzigen Meinung, die zählt, ist er also endlich einfach nur ein Mensch.

„Danke, Levi.“ Hoffentlich, _hoffentlich_ gehen alle Menschen nach ihrem Tod an denselben Ort.

–

Er hat Angst, aber seine Soldaten wüten, schreien, kämpfen. Für seine Menschheit. Der Stein presst die Luft aus seinen Lungen, zerfetzt seine Seite, schleudert ihn aus dem Sattel. Sein Körper schreit, irreparabel beschädigt, sein Leben kocht und blubbert aus ihm heraus, ihm wird kalt. Über ihm der blaue Himmel, durchzogen von grünen Rauchsäulen, sein Werk. War er ein guter Kommandant? Ein guter Mensch?

–

Jemand bewegt ihn, warum tut er das? Es tut weh.

–

Gesichter seiner Kameraden durchzucken die Schwärze. Ist das real? Ist das Hanges Stimme?

–

Seine Hand schießt in die Höhe.

„Wie können wir sicher sein, das außerhalb der Mauern keine Menschen leben?“ Sein Vater sieht ihn überrascht an. Sein Gesicht wabert, verformt sich, wird zu dem eines Titanen.

„Wie können wir sicher sein, dass innerhalb der Mauern Menschen leben?“, entgegnet er.

–

Züge von Flüchtlingen, geopfert für das Überleben der Mehrheit, Kerker, Aristokraten, tausende Blätter Papier. Kanonen, Glühende Eisen, Angst, Schmerz. Pferde, flatternde Umhänge. Mauern, bis zum Horizont. Was wohl dahinter liegt?

–

Ist das blauer Himmel? Levis Gesicht. Er sieht in eine andere Richtung. Ihm ist kalt, Schwärze kriecht in sein Blickfeld, aber sein Herz ist warm. Keine Tiere, keine Götter. Nur Menschen. Er liebt die Menschheit, nach allem. Und da ist er, bei ihm, in diesem Moment. Levi, sein Levi, sein Wildfang, der menschlichste von allen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist erst meine zweite Fanfiction, fühlt euch frei, mir zu helfen, mich zu verbessern. Hoffe, ihr fühlt euch gut unterhalten :)


End file.
